Pretty Little Glee Liars
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: Pretty girls, handsome Kurt, ugly truths. They can't run from their misdeeds as somehow someone is constantly watching their every move. After the disappearance of Kitty Wilde her best friends Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez try and find what happened to her after the long year of her disappearance and they get messages from K, and no one knows who it is.


Title: Pretty Little Glee Liars  
Summary: Pretty Girls and Handsome Kurt, Ugly Truths, They can't hide their misdeeds because somehow, someone, knows everything.  
Pairings: A lot lol  
Rating: M just because...  
Disclaimer: Rachel is not off of glee so therefore I do not own it, and we don't know who the real A is so I don't own that :) lol  
A/N: Hey guys :) so I mixed the glee characters with the pretty little liar characters the main girls are Quinn, Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and playing Alison is Kitty. So let me know what you think :) and I hope you like it :) and it'll probably be a long time for a new chapter sorry :(

_She wants to touch me woah_

A long haired pretty brunette girl with a big nose, Rachel, A beautiful blonde with locks of gold to die for and a perfect face, Quinn, a Latina girl with long beautiful hair and the perfect signature bitch smile, Santana, and a short haired brunette boy with pale skin soft as velvet, Kurt sit in the barn laughing and laying around on bails of hay, while the thunder and lightening outside get louder and brighter.

_Don't trust a hoe_

The music dies as the lightening takes out the power leaving the girls and Kurt in a dark and quiet barn.

"Woah what happened?" The brunette girl says standing to her feet setting the glass on the hay bail, while the brunette boy stands turning on the flashlight looking around.  
"The storm must of took it out." One of the girls says looking around with the others. BOOM!  
"Something's out there." Rachel says backing up as Kurt points the flashlight to the door of the barn looking for the answer even though the door was closed when it creeks open and rest the girl stand to there feet looking at the door a little scared. They all walk over to the door with Kurt in the middle with the flash light taking it step by step. When a loud sound of glass breaking happens as the girls let out soft screams. Inching even further towards the door still freaked out but not knowing what to do. They bear the door more and more when a blonde girl jumps in the doorway holding her stomach screaming at them, as the girls and Kurt scream louder. The blonde girl smiles with the reaction she was hoping for laughing lightly.  
"That's so not funny!" Kurt says a little annoyed with her, as rest the girls sigh in annoyance.  
"I thought it was hilarious girls." The blonde girl says picking at her nail walking towards the area were the girls we're smiling as everyone lightens up about the joke smiling and kinda laughing walking after their friend.  
"Kitty did you download the new Beyoncé?" Quinn asks sitting her purple lawn chair while Kitty sat in an older chair that spins.  
"Not yet." Kitty says resting her hands on her knees smiling at the other girls.  
"I'm loving her new video!" Santana says a little excited while smiling pulling her knees to her chest.  
"Maybe a little too much, San." Kitty says looking at Santana with a smile, Santana glares at her looking down at her hands while rest the girls laugh smiling. "Your turn bitch," Kitty says handing the glass to a shocked Kurt with a pleasant smile on her face. "Careful Kurt, take to much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Rachel says smiling at him with a laugh. "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close." Kitty says crossing her legs on her chair while rest the girl smile at her, "Drink up." Kitty says shooting Kurt a look as rest the girls laugh and he starts drinking.

Kurt wakes up on the ground with his head resting on his hands as he leans up on his shoulders looking around seeing that Rachel and Kitty were gone, but where in the hell would they be Kurt thinks sitting up more thinking of thousands of different things that could of happened, kidnapped, having sex yeah maybe their secretly lesbians Kurt thinks to himself hoping for their safety. "San." Kurt whispers shaking Santana's arm trying to wake her. As her and Quinn slowly open their eyes looking around seeing the 2 missing girls missing. "Wheres Kitty and Rach?" Quinn asks pulling her sweater down leaning up on a shoulder while elbow.  
"We don't know." Kurt says softly while pushing himself more up looking at Quinn a little concerned. Kurt pushes himself off the floor walking towards the door as Quinn and Santana also climb to their feet getting off the couch walking slowly towards Kurt as they see a girl start to walk over in a scarf and a leather jacket.  
"Kitty-Kat?" Kurt says cocking his head to the side slightly. "She's gone!" Rachel says walking closer to the barn door surveying the girls looks. "What do you mean she's gone?" Kurt asks looking at Rachel like she was crazy.  
"I've looked everywhere for her." Rachel says walking into the doorway looking at Kurt scared while Santana and Quinn share scared and worried looks. "I think I heard her scream." Rachel says as Kurt stands there in disbelief.

**Limawood Observer:**  
**Still Missing! Kitty Wilde.**

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

_I wonder what you told me_

Kurt stands in his old bedroom looking in the wall mirror in a designer shirt that was purple and white, while wearing tight black jeans resting his hands on his hips.

_I wonder what you side_  
_No, I'm not gonna stop feeling_

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt hears still looking at the boy in the mirror before turning around giving her smile. "It's weird to be home." Kurt says walking over towards his window, "We were gone a year. When you're 16 that's a lot of time." Carole says smiling at him softly. "I still think about her everyday," Kurt says sitting on a couple boxes of his things stacked on top of each other. "Why don't you call your friends?" Carole suggests walking towards him. "They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical." Carole adds sitting on a box next to him. "On the news, their calling it the anniversary of Kitty's disappearance, like its a party or something." Kurt says annoyed while looking at his mom.  
"Why don't you just call them? You 5 were inseparable and those feeling don't just go away." Carole says giving her son a sweet smile. "I need a ride to football." Finn says stopping in the doorway to say that before walking away as Carole and Kurt chuckle. Carole hands Kurt the phone smiling at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'll take him." Kurt says smiling at his mom putting the phone in his pocket walking towards the door.  
"Do you have football today?" Burt asks as Kurt comes running down the stairs and Finn digs through boxes looking for his football gear.  
"It's first tryouts, and all my stuffs in about a 100 different boxes." Finn says ruffling through one. "A 100?" Carole asks smiling at her other son walking towards him. "You know what I mean." Finn mumbles digging through the box again. "Come on let's go look in the garage." Carole says as her and Finn start walking towards the garage. Kurt flings his bag over his shoulder taking a couple steps to the front door when he sees his dad.  
"Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?" Burt asks holding a cup of coffee in his hands smiling at his son as Kurt looks away. "Yeah," Kurt says looking up at his dad holding his bag with both hands, "Still keeping your secret." Kurt says with a not so happy tone, "I meant are you okay with Kitty?" Burt says looking at Kurt as he looks at his dad then the floor as Finn walks out the door with Kurt following behind him as Burt lets out a sigh. "And their running off to practice." Carole says walking next to Burt as they turn around facing the door and she slings her arm across his shoulder. "We are officially home."

Kurt drives Finn up next to the school the school looking at him. Finn jumps out of the car nervous and excited for practice, "Hey what time am I picking you up?" Kurt asks looking at Finn, "uh... 6." Finn says slamming the door close "Alright I'm gonna grab some food." Kurt says smiling at him softly as Finn nods saying yeah softly before running off.

_I wonder what you told me_  
_I wonder what you said_

Kurt opens his phone looking at the screen pending on if he should call or not, closing his phone setting it on the passenger seat licking his lower lip looking out the window putting the car in drive driving away.

"Can I get a cheeseburger please?" Kurt asks sitting at a bar now, "Got it." The cook says turning back to the food. Kurt looks around the bar looking at the kind of hot guy next to him with gelled back black hair, long and toned body turning his look towards the clip board seeing a missing poster of Kitty.

"You alright down there?" The guy asks looking over at Kurt who looks back at him, "i'm just a little tired, I just got back from Europe." Kurt says licking his lower lip turning back to his drink, "Where in Europe?" The guy asks smiling to himself. "Iceland." Kurt says sitting up straight looking over at him, "I spent time in Reykjavik, before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." He says smiling at Kurt softly. "You go to Hollister?" Kurt asks looking back at him. "Just graduated, I'm gonna start my first teaching job," "I... I think I'd like to teach." Kurt says as a song starts playing. "I love this song." Kurt says smiling happily. "B26...What's your major?" The black haired guy asks turning his chair so he's facing Kurt. "Uh, well um I'm leaning toward English." Kurt says looking at him with a soft and nervous smile.  
"Funny, that's what I'm teaching." The black haired guy say smiling at Kurt, "*laughs* Well, and I write too, but… So far, it's mostly personal. Just for my lonesome." Kurt says smiling at him. "I'm impressed." He says smiling at Kurt, "Why?" Kurt asks as curiosity takes his face. "Well, I tried writing." The guy says moving his drink and book down 3 seats until he's sitting next to Kurt facing him smiling. "I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for your self, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours." Blaine says smiling at him sweetly and nervously. "Yeah? You really would want to?" Kurt asks cocking his head to the side a little with a nervous look on his face.  
"Yeah." Blaine says smiling at Kurt nodding his head slowly. "You're smart, you've traveled, awesome taste in music. Like to know more about you." Blaine says smiling at him. Kurt smiles back looking surprised and happy, "Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too." Kurt says smiling at him.

_So it goes_  
_Without saying_

The brunette teen with porcelain skin presses his lips against the black haired teacher with tan skin, as he equally forcibly kisses him back as Blaine slides his tongue into Kurt's mouth taking it over, as Blaine runs his hands up Kurt's thighs as Kurt rest his hands on Blaine's chest.

_That I'm hooked on you_  
_And by now_  
_I'm out of my mind_  
_With this self-abuse_

Kurt and Blaine continue kissing each others as Kurt say on the sink in the bar's bathroom.

_I guess I should have looked down_  
_Fought myself_  
_I guess that I could have found someone else_  
_But I never met anyone_

**_Got a secret_**  
**_Can you keep it_**  
**_Swear this one you'll save_**  
**_Better lock it in your pocket_**  
**_Taking this one to the grave_**  
**_If I show you_**  
**_Then I know you_**  
**_Won't tell what I said_**  
**_Cause two can keep a secret_**  
**_If one of them is dead_**

**Pretty Little Glee Liars**

A stunning blonde girl stands in a mirror with a pair of sunglasses on that she was checking out at the mall. Her best friend stood by the clothing rack looking through her things.  
"Could I see the pardas in the front please?" Quinn asks smiling at the worker.  
"I'll have to put some in the back." The man answers looking at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.  
"But they're all maybes." Quinn says smiling at the guy seductively as he smiles back going to grab the next pair of glasses. "Hey is this me?" A brunette girl with a slim figure asks looking at Quinn in an a pink, red, and white scarf that was kind of ugly. "Or is it a little too much your mother?" Quinn asks turning her back to the salesman smiling at Marley Rose with a soft chuckle before turning around facing the man, as she hands him a pair of glasses and Quinn looks in the mirror putting the glasses on missing with her hair checking herself out in the mirror smiling at herself, turning and looking at Marley.  
"I am so loving those glasses. How much?" Marley asks smiling at her, Quinn cocks her head to the side smiling at Marley slyly, "$350… I'll be right back." Quinn says as she sees a brunette girl, with a somewhat of a big nose, and athletic body from doing all her sports.

"I cannot believe Rachel Berry actually has time to shop." Quinn says walking up to the girl looking at tops as Quinn smiles at her sweetly. "I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you Facebook and tweet." Quinn adds smiling at her fixing her pink top.  
"You know me I like to stay busy." Rachel says smiling at Quinn, "It's called a summer vacay, Rach." Quinn says looking at her with a duh look.  
"You spent yours sunning and shopping." Rachel says a little annoyed but keeping her voice in a happy tone. "Tweet-Tweet." Quinn says as both her and Rachel laugh quietly. "Did you see the paper today?" Rachel asks looking back at the tops.

"Yeah." Quinn says hesitantly while nodding her head softly. "She's gone but she's everywhere." Rachel says quietly licking her lips. "I can't believe it's been a year." Quinn says as Rachel nods softly, "Do you remember what Kitty said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I for one think it was the opposite." Rachel says not happily as Quinn nods first then Rachel, "So what's the occasion?" Quinn asks happily turning to the shirts. "Family dinner. Were meeting Beth's fiancé." Rachel says grabbing a cute white top walking towards the check out, "Did Miss Perfect find a Mr. Perfect?"

"He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled." Rachel says as her and Quinn walk up to the cashier putting the shirt on the counter, "Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads." Quinn says smiling at Rachel. "Away from Beth? Please." Rachel says looking at Quinn looking through the tops for a cute and stunning top. "She doesn't always have to win." Quinn says grabbing a purple flowered strap, holding it to her chest smiling at Rachel. Rachel grabs the top from Quinn extended hand smiling, "See you on the playground." Quinn says walking past Rach as she says see you. Quinn rides down the escalators and walks past a guard towards the exit putting the glasses on his face. "Hey miss!" The man says grabbing Quinn's wrist as Quinn turns around scared and frightened, "You forgot your baby." The man says smiling at her handing her the bag. "Thank you." Quinn says grabbing the bag and walking away.

"I so thought you were busted." Marley says walking up to her. "Nice scarf." Quinn says smiling at her, "Nice glasses." Marley says as they leave rosewood Mall.

"See you good luck." Burt says as Finn climbs out the car running into the school, "Hey." Burt says grabbing Kurt's arm as he looks at him annoyed, "Look it's the first day. I don't want to be late." Kurt says looking at the door. "I love you Kurt. You know that right?" Burt asks licking his lower lip nervously.  
"Sure, dad." Kurt says faking a smile. "And you know that I love your mom." Burt says as Kurt looks at him annoyed. "Are sure about that?" Kurt asks annoyed opening the door. "I made a mistake. And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope you'll be able to forgive me." Burt says annoyed with his son, "Whatever." Kurt says jumping out the car slamming the door walking towards the school a little.

"Kurt! Hey guys! Kitty!" Marley yells in glasses and nerdy clothes running to the end of the block that Kurt and Kitty were walking down eating frozen yogurt. "Hey!" Marley yells. "You hear Marley." Kitty says laughing, "Hey Kurt!" Marley yells, "Maybe we should wait?" Kurt says looking at Kitty as Marley continues yelling for them.  
"My god, is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser." Kitty says looking at Kurt laughing as he didn't really look happy, but fakes chuckling and smiling, as Kitty grabs his hand as they runaway down an alley giggling as Kurt grabs her lower arm as they see a car there, "Hey is that your dad's car?" Kitty asks looking at a confused Kurt. As Burt kisses a blonde girl who looked like one of his students.

"Kurt!" A black haired Latina girl yells walking up behind him smiling, "Santana." Kurt says turning around smiling at a confused Santana. "When did you get back?" San asks walking closer to him.  
"Hey!" Kurt says hugging Santana softly, "Yesterday." Kurt says fixing his bangs as they start walking towards school.  
"I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, you had a pink strip in your hair. Totally gay by the way." Santana says smiling at him.  
"Well, when your parents want you to be yourself, and you don't know who you are..." Kurt says spinning the part of his bangs where it was pink laughing along side Santana, "You wore it well." Santana says smiling at him. "Well, you should have called, it's so weird just running into you here." Santana says with a smile as Kurt looks at the ground and sighs, "Oh. Well we did kinda lost touch, San, remember?"  
"That's what we had to do," Santana says awkwardly looking at her feet, "I saw a poster of Kitty yesterday." Kurt says shaking his head in annoyance as Santana nods her head lightly, "It's awful, I mean, we all know she's dead right?" Santana asks looking over at a shocked and speechless Kurt, Kurt opens and shuts his mouth a couple times thinking about what to say. "I just never heard anyone say it." Kurt says as they awkwardly walk up the stairs, Santana and Kurt walk into to english class.

Kurt and Santana walked to the back of the classroom sitting next to each other, as Quinn walks in. "Is that Quinn?" Kurt whispers loudly looking at Santana who just smiles looking at Kurt. "She the new "it" girl." Santana says pulling out a notebook as Marley walks in with a purse resting on her elbow. "And where there's a Quinn, there's Marley." Santana says watching the two girl talk. "That's Marley?!" Kurt asks looking at the girl shocked.

"Can you believe it?" Santana asks smiling at Kurt. "Wow, talk about a makeover!" Kurt whispers back looking at Santana. Kurt looks back over at Quinn and Marley as she Quinn does a fake wave kind of thing, as Kurt waves back looking at her weirdly as she looks away with an I'm better than you look, "What's up with her? You two fighting?" Kurt asks studying Santana's face. "We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Kurt." We all fell out of touch with each other." Santana says as they watch Rachel walk into the class smiling and slightly waving at them. "They're not so close either." Santana says turning back to her notebook. "So they're friendly but not friends." Kurt says as Santana nods with him. The teacher walks in facing the board starting to write things as Kurt looks down grabbing his notebook and keeping his face on the notebook page, as the teacher writes Mr. Anderson on the board, before walking to his desk grabbing his coffee cup looking at the class as he sees Kurt and stares like he seen a ghost.

"Holy crap." Blaine says still staring at Kurt like he's seen a ghost as rest the class turn their heads looking at him now too, as Kurt looks up with the same face as his mouth starts to fall open slowly and they continue their staring "contest." As Kurt's phone goes off and everyone looks forward as Kurt says sorry. "Um I'm Mr. Anderson. For your English class." Kurt stares at his phone shocked and continues staring.

Message 1

Kurt: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -K

Options Back

"Kitty?" Kurt says to himself staring at the K shocked.

Santana grabs orange juice from her fridge walking over to the counter pouring a glass, where her mom was filling a basket with tons of different things.  
"I can't believe they sold the house." Santana says looking at her mother. "Just too many memories for the Wildes. I can't imagine." She replies making sure to keep the basket organized. "It's just so weird to think of other people living in Kitty's house."  
"I know, honey." Her mom says with a sigh, looking at her with a soft smile. "Kurt's back." Santana says smiling at her mom. "Does he still have that pink hair?" "No mom, she doesn't." Santana answers with a little annoyance in her voice. "You know something, I never really understood that family. Why would a mother let her son do something like that?" Her mom says shaking her head walking to the couch grabbing more things for her basket.  
"Because they believe their kids are their equals. Not their property." Santana says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Honey, I don't think of you as property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth? That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, but it's not gonna get you far here in Rosewood." Santana mom says messing with the items in the basket, as Santana shakes her head slightly, "Not everyone wants to make it in Rosewood mom." Santana says taking a sip of juice. "Oh?" Her mom says walking away. "Some people dream of making it out." Santana whispers to herself.

Guys in white sites carry furniture into the new girls house, as Santana walks up to the house in a blue sweater, and jean skirt with the basket in her hand looking around, walking over to a bunch of boxes that look like Kitty's things, setting the basket on the floor next to her, grabbing a metal with red, white and blue strips.  
"Want it?" A girl with long straight blonde hair, white skin, wearing a purple tangtop with a leather jacket over it and tight white jeans asks walking towards Santana smiling. "Brittany S, Pierce A.K.A. New girl." The blonde says walking up the Santana standing front of her smiling. "I'm Santana, welcome to the neighborhood." Santana says handing the basket to the smiling girl. "Thank you." Brittany says grabbing the basket smiling brightly at Santana. "Mmm. Four gras... and ... cornichons. My faves." Brittany says smiling over the basket. "It's from my mom." Santana says playing with Kitty's metal in her hand. "I figured. That was in my... Room you can have anything you want," Brittany says noticing the metal in her hands. "It all belonged to Kitty." Santana says pretending to smile at the new girl.  
"She a friend of yours?" Brittany asks curiously. "She was a looong time ago." Santana says as Brittany raises an eyebrow looking at her. "That's all I get? No details?" Brittany ask hoping she'll spill about the Kitty girl who lived here. "There was uh 5 of us who uh used to hangout, but we don't anymore." Santana says smiling at her softly but not feeling happy about it. "Would it be outrageous for me to ask if you'll help me with the last few boxes?" Brittany asks cocking her head to the side. "Yes. . . . But I don't mind."

_Don't you wanna really_

"So why aren't you friends with the girl who used to live here?" Brittany asks as the two girls carry boxes into Brittany's new room and Kitty's old room. "You ask a LOT of questions." Santana says carrying a box over to the desk. "How else am I supposed to get to know you?" Brittany asks grabbing a t-shirt out of a box. "There you go. Another question." Santana says as Brittany starts to fold the shirt. "Fine, you go. Ask me anything." Brittany says as Santana walks over to the dresser looking at a picture of a guy. "Who's this your boyfriend?" Santana asks picking up the picture. "His name is Justin." Brittany says looking at the white boy in the picture smiling, "He's cute." Santana says putting the picture back.

"He's also 3,000 miles away." Brittany says going back to her clothes. "My boys name is David." "What's he like?" "He's a swimmer like me." Santana says hands on her hips looking at Brittany admiring her body. "I bet your awesome. You totally have the body. My moms a cellist, building a studio." As the girls walk to the window looking out of it. "So you play?" San asks looking at her, "Yeah but not the cello, if your a big jock, does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed?" Brittany asks playing with her neckless. "Now?" Santana asks giving her a weird looks

"Where are your parents?" Santana asks looking at her with a smirk on her face. "Chill, they're out." "Go ahead." Santana says walking after her pretending to be comfortable with this. "You want to join me?" Brittany asks hopping on the bed. "Okay." Santana says sitting on the bed next to her. "First time?" Brittany asks looking at Santana with a raised eyebrow. "No." Santana lies as Brittany cocks her head to the side giving her the are sure eye. "Yes." Santana says rolling her eyes with a little chuckle. "So I'm corrupting you? You okay with?" Brittany adds after seeing the look Santana gives her. "Yeah, I think."

"So what do you think?" Rachel asks walking up to another brunette girl with the same features as her but older and a more revealing clothes. "You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it." Beth says walking up closer to her sister crossing her arms. "Thank you." Rachel says smiling at her. "Honestly when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful. Job well done." Beth says smiling at her sister with a nod of her head. "Glad you like it." Rachel says smiling at her.

"And I totally appreciate your letting us move in." Beth says smiling at her with a little bit of evil to herself. "What?" Rachel asks shocked. "Wren and I are staying in the barn." Beth says a little confused by Rachel's reaction. "I'm moving in for junior year, Beth. That's the deal I made with mom and dad, I got the grades, the internship, I gave up my summer because I wanted this!" Rachel says annoyed with her older sister.  
"Well you'll just have to wait." Beth says with a DUH face. "Why can't you just move into my room?" Rachel asks. "Were a couple Rachel, we need our space, and mom and dad agree." Rachel says as Wren walks out of the barn towards the girls with his hands in her pocket. "But they promised me." Rachel says looking at Beth with hate, "Is everything okay?" Ren asks nearing Beth. "I'm Ren." He adds as Beth wraps her arms around his his. "I was hoping you'd be happy for me." Beth asks playing the victim card.

"Well, you know what they say about hope. Breed eternal misery." Rachel says smiling at them before saying the last 3 words walking away more than annoyed.  
"Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn." Ren says sounding concerned. "Don't worry about Rachel. She'll get over it." Beth says walking into the barn as Rachel slams the door shut.

The sky was dark nothing to be seen but the moon giving out beautiful rays of light, as Ren puts his cigarette out in the plotted plant. "Shouldn't you know better?" Rachel asks sitting on a patio chair reading a book looking up at Ren. "I mean you are a med student right?" Rachel adds quickly afterwards.  
"You're a bit of a smart ass you know that?" Ren says looking over at her. "A bit?" Rachel asks turning the page of her book. "So does my wonderful sister know you smoke?"

"No does she have to know?" Ren asks with a quick raise of an eyebrow as Rachel looks up at him smiling looking back down at her book. "I'm sorry that were moving into your loft. If you want me to say something." Ren says taking a couple steps towards her. "Wouldn't make a difference. Thanks for being sorry." Rachel says still looking up at him as he shrugs with a soft smile. Rachel throws her legs over the side of the chair sitting up straight. "You're not like Beth's other boyfriends." Rachel says leaning over her book. "How am I unusual?" Ren asks with a confused smile. "Were late for dinner." Rachel says walking over to him, "I actually like you that's what's unusual." Rachel says walking past him as he watches her smiling.

Kurt walks down the hall in tight blue jeans, a red tangtop and a leather jacket walking into Blaine's class as he looks up at him. "You told me you went to Hollis." Blaine says playing with his pen, "No I said I was thinking about majoring in English, and that's true." Kurt says walking towards the desk but staying back a foot or two. "Look, I think you're amazing Kurt. When I first met you I thought … "Who is this boy?"" Blaine says resting his hand on the side of the desk as Kurt smiles resting his hand on top of Blaine's smiling. "I'm still that boy. Nothing's changed." Kurt says looking at Blaine who wanted to pull away put also grab. "Yes! Yes it has, I'm your TEACHER." "I know it's not just me! You- You feel like this is right for us too." Kurt says defensively. "It's not right." Blaine says softly, before pulling his hand away standing up, "We just can't." Blaine says walking out of the room leaving a shocked and a stunned Kurt.

"Thanks for walking me home." Brittany says smiling at Santana. "It's no big deal, practice doesn't start till four." Santana says smiling back at her. "Your the first jock friend I ever had. I guess that makes you my first." Brittany says giggling with Santana. "Yeah I guess so." Santana says. THUD! Santana looks up to see too big guys throwing Kitty's old stuff into a truck, watching sadly feeling alone.

"Hey are you okay?" Brit asks looking at San worried, "It's hard for me to talk about, it's just I haven't told you everything about the girl who used to live here." Santana says as they start walking up Brit's driveway. "Kitty?" Brittany asks hoping that's her name. "She disappeared last summer." Santana says quietly. "That must have been awful for you." Brittany says concerned for Santana. "I used to think if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her."  
"But you still do," Brittany says licking her lower lip. "Yeah." Santana says softly. "I'm so sorry." Brittany says looking into Santana's eyes as she looks back, as they both lean in fastly kissing each other. "See you tomorrow?" Brittany asks after some awkward giggling. "Yeah, sure." Santana says smiling at her.

Santana walks in a towel into the locker room, opening her locker looking over seeing Rachel.  
"Hey you been hanging with Kurt?" Rachel asks curiously well opening her locker. "Not really." Santana says looking her locker seeing a note feeling confused she picks it up opening it slowly, staring at it in horror.

Hey San! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! -K

"Santana?" Rachel asks concerned walking over to her as she folds up the note, "Is everything all right?" Rachel asks leaning against the lockers next to her. "Why wouldn't it be?" Santana asks looking into her looking putting on her best fake face as Rachel nods walking away hesitantly.

Rachel stands in the kitchen grabbing a soda out of the fridge in a string bikini with a towel around her neck as Ren walks in smiling at her. "Perfect time for a jacuzzi." He says smiling at Rachel, in swim trunks. "I thought you guys weren't moving in till next week?" Rachel asks watching him walk towards the island near her.

"Beth wanted to get settled before classes start..." Ren says as Rachel opens her soda watching him carefully. "You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?" Ren asks smiling at her as she hands over the one on her neck, as he starts to wipe himself and Rachel watching admiring his body, grabbing at her shoulder trying to massage it. "Tough day at school?" Ren asks watching her carefully. "Tough field hockey practice." Rachel says. "I rowed for Oxford." Ren says dropping the towel on the table walking closer to her, "That looks good on a med school app." Rachel says sarcastically while smiling at him. "I did it because I loved it." Ren says walking closer to her as she rests against the island, "Mm."

"You probably have a Fluid Buildup in your Bursa Sac." Ren says walking behind Rachel. "I bet you say that to all the girls." Rachel says looking back at him smiling. "Here I can help." Ren says motioning for her to look forward. "Okay." Rachel says looking forward smiling "Dr. Ren." As Ren grabs her shoulders massaging them lightly, digging in to her shoulder blade. "Feels amazing." Rachel says leaning her head to the side in bliss as Ren smiles and continues massaging her back. "Is that alright?" Ren asks doing it a little harder.

"Ren?" Beth asks as Ren and Rachel exchange looks before Rachel grabs the towel walking away as Beth walks into the room only seeing him. "Who were you talking too?" "No one." Ren lies looking at the back door nervously. As he walks over to her standing behind her helping with the bags as he kisses her.

"Found them." Carole says walking into the living room setting the wine glasses on the table as Burt walks over with a bottle of wine. "Look what else I found." Carole says holding up one of Kurt's old toys putting it on her hands. "Aww he used to drag that thing everywhere." Burt says chuckling as Carole pretends to play with the puppet kind of toy well he poured the wine. "I think you're happy to be back." Burt says smiling at her. "Aren't you?" Carole asks a little confused.  
"Well, haven't decided yet." Burt says handing her the glass of wine. "You and Kurt are so much alike... I don't think she's happy to be home either." Carole says as they sit on the couch and Burt starts to pour his wine. "I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away." Burt says looking at his wife still playing with Kurt's toy.

"Well we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else." Carole says looking at Burt seriously. "I don't want to lose that." Burt says lookin back at her. "Are you really worried that we will?" Carole asks looking up at her husband. "It's just easy for stuff to get in the way."  
"What do you mean? What kind of stuff?" Carole asks concerned. "Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised he brought that with us." Burt says lightly laughing. "Well he loves it because you gave it to him. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?" Carole asks bring it back up. "Nothing, no you know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. Were good Carole." Burt says putting his arm around his nodding wife kissing her. Pulling her back to relax on his chest on the couch. "Oh I drove past Kitty's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed." Carole says resting her hand on the left of his chest.  
"Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through." Burt says rubbing her shoulder. "I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything happens to you-" Carole says getting cut off by Burt. "Nothing is gonna happen. Were safe and together."

Rachel lays on her bed reading a huge book as she hears Ren and Beth giggling and talking but she can't understand what their saying. As she walks over to the window watching them kiss and be a couple. As her laptop beeps and she slowly walks over clicking on it, looking at the screen in horror.

From: A  
To: Rachel

Poor Rachel. Always wants Beth's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell.

-A

As Rachel looks back towards the window from her seat.

Kitty is a blue, white, pink bikini, Rachel in a white bikini, and A heavy Quinn in a orange t-shirt and shorts, walk into Rachel's house as Quinn grabs a cookie taking a bite out of it.  
"Are you really gonna eat that, sweetie?" Kitty asks looking at her like she was gross. "I'm being a friend Quinn." Kitty says changing her look to innocent. As Quinn puts the cookie back down feeling fat and self-conscious as Rachel watches wanting to defend her but doesn't.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at Kitty's?" Beth asks looking at the girls standing around the island, "Hi girls!" Ian says walking towards them with Beth. "Hi, Ian." Kitty says smiling at him.  
"You still need help with your scoop Rach?" Ian asks smiling at her. "I've got my stick in the car." Ian adds as Beth laughs light grabbing his hand. "What are you like the babysitter Ian?"  
"You need to tell your sister." Kitty says looking at Rachel with a serious look. "Tell me what?" Beth asks walking backwards towards the kitchen staring at Rachel as Rachel and Kitty exchange looks as Rachel fakes smiles saying "Nothing." As the couple walks away and Rachel looks at Kitty, "Outside!" Rachel says giving her a look as they walk out leaving Quinn alone.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asks glaring at Kitty as Quinn walks over to the door holding a cookie. "She's gonna find out." Kitty says crossing her arms. "No she's not." Rachel says feed up with her. "I promise you she will. Because if you don't tell I will." Kitty says staring at Rachel seriously. "I thought you were my friend." Rachel asks looking at her with betrayal. "Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing."  
"It was one kiss!" Rachel says as Kitty shakes her head starting to walk away as Rachel grabs her waist "Now you listen to me, Kitty." Rachel says stopping her as Kitty looks down at her. "Or what?" "If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing." Rachel says as Kitty pulls away walking away annoyed.

Rachel walks over to the window facing the barn, seeing a girl that looked like Kitty. "Kitty?"

"I'm sorry for just stopping by." Santana says sitting on the porch swing next to Kurt. "No anytime you know that San."  
"Somebody left a note in my locker." Santana says after a brief quiet moment.  
"From "K"?" Kurt asks looking at her concerned.  
"You too?" Santana asks looking at her.  
"Do you really think it's her? Is it possible?" Kurt asks leaning in towards her. "Only Kitty could have known." Santana says softly. "Known? Known what?" Kurt asks looking at her seriously.  
"It was..." Santana says trying to come up with something. "Personal?" Kurt asks finishing her sentence. "I really believed she was dead." "Yeah.. Yeah, we all did." Kurt says looking at her worried. "Could she really be back?" Santana asks seriously. "I think she's playing games with us." Kurt says. "Why would she do that?" Santana asks confused. "It's Kitty were talking about, here. Wasn't that her favorite sport?"  
"Should we tell somebody?" San asks seriously while pending it through her head. "I don't I don't know about you, but… I can't." Kurt says shaking his head no.  
"I'm glad you're back." Santana says smiling at Kurt, "it's funny, I mean I grew up here, but I mean I still feel like a total outsider you know?"  
"I feel the same." Santana says nodding her head as they smile at each other.

"I ran into Carole Hummel today." Judy says looking at her daughter well she was putting chicken on to salads well Quinn walks over to the drawer getting forks. "Why didn't you tell me Kurt was back?"  
"It's not like we're still friends." Quinn says looking through the drawers, before walking towards the table as Judy grabs the plates, "She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story." Judy says as her and Quinn sit down at the table.  
"So change the story." Quinn says handing Judy the silverware. "I did." Quinn's mom says smiling at her with a soft chuckle. "You grew up, you grew apart, it was mutual, and, honestly, we are much happier without him." Quinn says smiling at her mom.  
"Quinn." Judy says looking at her daughter with a face she knew too well. "Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it." Quinn says turning to her salad picking different things out of it, "I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth." Judy says picking up her wine taking a sip. "No one has to know that we got dumped." Quinn says as Judy sets the glass down a little heavier than usual. "We didn't get dumped. I did." Judy says giving her a serious look.  
"He left both of us." Quinn says as her phone starts to vibrate, as she grabs it out of her back pocket. "If it's Marley, I'm staging an intervention." Judy says with the same look as before as Quinn just stares at the phone.

Rachel Berry  
㈑2

WE NEED TO TALK!  
-Rachel

"Quinn, it's dinner time." Judy says as her phone goes off. "It's Judy." Judy says answer the phone as the doorbell rings and Judy waves her arm like seriously as Quinn goes to answer the door.  
"Yes I left it on the desk.. Uh-hmm." Judy says talking to the person on the other end while Quinn's high heels making clacking noise as she walks to the door, opening it to see a black police officer and a man in a nice suit and nice hair. "Quinn Fabray?" The man says reaching into his chest pocket looking at her.  
"Yeah why?" Quinn asks with her lips pressed together a little scared. "Is your mother home?" The man asks showing Quinn his badge, as Judy walks over telling her client goodbye.  
"What's this about?" Judy looking at them confused and annoyed. "We received a call from the Limawood Mall, they have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses." The man says as Judy looks at Quinn shocked, "This must be a mistake."  
"I don't think so, can you please turn around." The man asks looking at Quinn, as she slowly turns around while he starts handcuffing her.  
"Mom!" Quinn says softly while Judy looks at her helpless. Quinn sits in the precinct in a black cropped top, blue jeans, and brown leather boots looking embarrassed and nervous as she looks at her mom and the guy as he closes the door. Looking over that the candy grabbing a handful as her phone goes off and she puts it down pulling the phone out of her purse pocket on her lap looking at the phone shocked.

Private

Be careful, Quinn, I hear prison food makes you fat.  
-A

As she looks around scared as the guy walks past her than her mom comes out.  
"What's going on?" Quinn asks throwing her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go." Judy says as she follows her mom, "Really?" Quinn asks shocked. They climb into the car and Judy looks over at Quinn, "In a small town like this, what people think about you matters." Judy says. "I know." Quinn says softly but annoyed. "Then why would you do something like this? Quinn, I buy you everything you need to be popular."  
"That's not why I did it!" Quinn says looking at her mom annoyed. "Then why do-? This is something you do?" Judy asks looking at Quinn like she was crazy. "A few times." Quinn says looking out the window as her mom scoffs shaking her head. "This is about your dad isn't it?" Judy asks looking out the window. "You think this is gonna get his attention." Judy adds looking at Quinn who had a yes and a no facial expression.  
"I made a mistake." Quinn says softly looking out the window with tears in her eyes. "In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I." Judy says as Quinn looks down blinking away the tears.  
"Is our- I'm sorry." Quinn says softly. "I'll fix it somehow." "You will deny, you did anything wrong." Judy says looking at her daughter with a pleading look. "It was a misunderstanding." "what?" "I'm taking care of it." Judy says as they stare at each other.

A crowd stands outside Brittany's house and Kitty's house, as ambulance and police arrive on seen and Santana runs through the crowd worried about Brit. As she runs through the cop cars and policemen up Brittany driveway. "Brittany!" Santana yells running up to her. "Santana!" Brittany yells as they run into each others arms hugging.  
"I thought something happened to you!" Santana says concerned while looking at Brittany to make sure she is okay. "I tried to call you!" Brittany says as the hold each others forearms. "What's going on?" "They found your friend." Brittany says quietly as Santana tries to walk past her. "I knew she was back, is she inside?"  
"Santana!" Brittany yells grabbing her arm, "I'm sorry, they found Kitty's body." Brittany says as Santana slowly turns around looking at the house in shock and disbelief as 2 men wheel the body and stretcher past Santana and Brittany.

_And now I'm open for suggestions_  
_At the end of the day_

Quinn pushes her way past the crowd as Kurt drives up and sees all the people stopping the car and jumping out and seeing Rachel across the street as he walks over to her nervously before starting to jog over to her. Standing on her left as they watch the body being loading onto the truck.  
"I heard the cops took Quinn, to the police station today." Kurt says looking over at Rachel shocked before looking forward. "You don't think she'd ever talk about…" Rachel says looking at Kurt as they hear Quinn's voice and they both look at her. "The Jenna Thing. We made a promise." Quinn says as the three look at the house in shock.

Quinn sits on her couch in a pink tangtop and sweats with a gray blanket and a pint of ice cream watching the news and eating.

Current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unable to comment, but a family spokesmen has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Kitty Wilde disappeared.

Quinn hears a loud thud and mutes the tv looking over towards the door pulling her blanket up a little scared but mostly curious as she sees her mom and the police officer making out next to the stairs, before heading upstairs as Judy looks back at her daughter with sadness on her face as Quinn watches tears in her eyes.

Different news reporters stand on corners talking about the death of Kitty and her funeral. Santana and her mom walk up towards the door seeing Rachel and her parents. Santana and Rachel hug each other holding each other closely trying not to cry as their parents do to.

"She a friend of yours?" Blaine asks walking up the stairs towards Kurt standing there looking out the church windows. "You don't care." Kurt says looking at him choking back the tears. "I don't what I feel worse about, having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it." Blaine says looking at Kurt licking his bottom lip. "Yeah, she was one of my best friends." Kurt says nodding light as Blaine nods lightly too. "I'm sorry." Blaine says softly.  
"Kitty? Or for being a jerk?" Kurt asks looking up at him. "Both." Blaine says looking down at Kurt. "Thank you." Kurt says softly. "I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble." Kurt says shaking his head looking up at Blaine still as he smiles lightly. Kurt stands on his tippy toes and kisses Blaine's cheek. "Bye Blaine." Kurt says softly walking away as Blaine grabs his arm pulling him into a deep passionate kiss as Kurt kisses him back, before pulling away and brushing his bangs aside running his hand through his hair before walking away.

Kurt walks into the main room where people were already seated and talking in a black top heat a black suit and a black tie walking towards the middle of the room.  
"Mrs Wilde?" Kurt says walking up to her halfway down the walk way. "Kurt!" Jessica says as exciting and happy as she could hugging him. "I'm so glad you came. I asked the others girls to sit up front it's what Kitty would have wanted." Jessica says now shaking Kurt's hand. "Of course." Kurt says walking past kitty's dad smiling at him looking. At the grave and picture of Kitty intensely. Quinn slowly slips her hand into Kurt's as he looks over at her and they smile at each other. As Santana and Rachel scout down.  
"Poor Kitty." Santana says quietly as the girls look at the grave.  
"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Quinn asks smiling for Kitty.  
"Kitty would have loved it." Kurt says quietly.  
"Popular in life and death." Rachel says as Quinn looks down at them and smiles comfortingly before going into her purse grabbing a flask and passing it down to Santana.  
"I don't drink." Santana says softly looking at her. "Today, I think you do." Quinn says giving her a look as in drink. Ring! Kurt phone goes off as everyone looks at him disrespectfully.  
"Anyone we know?" Quinn asks looking at him. "No, it's just my mom sending me a text." Kurt says looking at the phone screen closing it. "San and I aren't the only ones who got messages from K are we?" Kurt asks as the four all exchange looks. "Oh my god." Rachel says as she looks over back, "It's Jenna." Rachel says as they all look back at her. They look forward as Mr. and Mrs. Wilde walk over as the girl scoot over and they sit down. "Did you guys see that Jenna Marshall was here?" Mrs. Wilde asks looking at Kurt. "I didn't realize she and Kitty were friends."

Kurt and Quinn walk out of the church arm in arm with Santana and Rachel behind them arm in arm in beautiful black dresses with black low inch heels.  
"Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn." The same guy who arrested Quinn says walking up to the girls. "Do we know you?" Santana asks looking at him.  
"I'm Detective Schuester. I understand you were all goo Friedman of the victim." The man says looking at them.  
"Yeah we were." Rachel says softly.  
"I need to talk to each one of you again." Will says looking at the girls like they were suspects.  
"We already talked to the police the night Kitty went missing." Santana says confused.  
"I intend to go over each one of your statements again, so this is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's murder. Rest assured I will find out what happened that summer." Will says walking away from them over to the trees.

_Na na na_  
_Na na na_  
_Na na na_  
_Na na na_

They watch as Jenna gets into a black car slowly.  
"Do you think he know about-?" Kurt asks nervously.  
"No how could he?" Quinn asks as everyone shakes their heads as the phones start to ring at the same time as they all pull out their phones.  
"Oh my gaga." Kurt says looking at the phone. "It's from.." Quinn says staring at hers like earlier. "I got one too." Santana says shocked.  
"I'm still here, bitches..." Rachel stares as Kurt and rest the girls say it with Rachel. "And I know everything from -K" The girls and Kurt say at the same time scared. Looking around and at each other still with the faces of we saw a ghost.

_You can't turn back the hands of time_  
_Just let it go and you'll be fine_  
_What's done is done and over_  
_You can't turn back the hands of time_

A person walks over to Kitty's coffin in black gloves black hoodie and black jeans, and makes their way over to her picture.


End file.
